


Sailor Talk

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Swearing was part of her identity, her culture as a sailor, an athlete. How could she accurately express herself without cursing?





	Sailor Talk

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry

“And she was like, ‘Who do you think you are, an Olympic diver?’ Seriously? Fuck that bitch, all I did was give her some pointers.”

As fascinating a tale as it was, Yo had since lost Riko’s normally, undivided attention. Not due to disinterest, god no, Riko loved to listen to her girlfriend’s daily banter. It may, however, have been due to the fact she was a potty mouth; plain and simple, she swore way too fucking much.

“U-Um…Yo-chan?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I was wondering if…if maybe you could cut down on the swearing…” Riko suggested, timidly. “O-Only a little bit though!” she added, attempting to make the suggestion even the slightest bit more palatable.

“You think I swear too much?” The ashen-haired girl seemed surprised. “Damn, I never realized—”

Riko stifled a laugh, having expected such a reaction. “You don’t have to stop completely, it just, you know, gets a bit excessive sometimes.”

Yo pondered the idea. Swearing was part of her identity, her culture as a sailor, an athlete. How could she accurately express herself without cursing? But Riko was earnest in her request, she never asked anything of Yo. Maybe this was important to her. Maybe Riko preferred girls who were more refined, more ladylike. If that was the case, she certainly didn’t want to screw this up.

“Ok, you got it! No more swearing!” She was resolute, determined to break her habit.

Riko reached for her girlfriend’s hand, giving it an appreciative squeeze. But they both knew this would be easier said than done, _literally_.

 

* * *

 

“So, what do you want to eat tonight? I was thinking we could order takeout.”

“Check this out,” Riko turned her laptop around, “Yoshiko just sent us a bunch of recipes, maybe we could try one of them?”

“Yeah, _ooook._ ” Yo scoffed, not realizing Riko was serious. “Wait, for real? I’m sorry, I love Yoshiko to death, but I wouldn’t go within a ten-foot radius of any of the shady shit that she cooks up—”

An annoyed smirk crossed her girlfriend’s lips.

“Damn, I did it again, didn’t I—aaaand again.”

The redhead sighed. “If it’s troublesome for you, don’t worry about it. It was just a selfish suggestion. Don’t make things difficult on yourself just for my sake.”

“You were right though.” Yo rubbed her neck sheepishly. “I really do need to cut back on my swearing. It’s unprofessional.”

“Oh? And since when are you one to be professional?”

“Damn, woman, give me some credit—"

Riko could only shake her head in amusement. “Why don’t we make a swear jar then?”

“...You serious?”

“Why not?” Riko got up, rifling through their cupboards for a suitable jar. “If there’s some sort of penalty, maybe you’ll think twice about swearing.”

“I’ll be broke in a day!” You pouted, though that was, arguably, the point.

“It’s just a suggestion. You’re the one that wants to act more _professional_ ,” the redhead mocked her.

Yo sighed. “…Fine, but you have to do it with me!”

“Really? You know I don’t swear.”

“I know, but on the off-chance that you _do_ , I’d like to reap the rewards.” Yo already found herself scheming about ways to piss Riko off and make her swear.

“Fine, how much?”

“I was thinking twenty-five cents for me, twenty-five dollars for you.”

“Twenty-five dollars? Are you kidding me?”

“Hey, you’re the one that doesn’t swear~”

“Ugh, fine.” Riko rolled her eyes. “You’re making _way_ too big a deal out of this whole thing.” 

 

* * *

 

It’d been awhile since they’d gone to the hot springs, just the two of them. Except this time wouldn’t be on vacation, rather, _rehabilitation_. Yo had read online (on some shady health blog, no less) that the steam was good for cleansing impurities from one’s heart and mind. And while it made no specific mention of expletives, Yo thought it sounded scientific enough, _vague enough,_ to be applicable to her situation. In any case, it was just a good excuse to go to the hot springs.

Yo was first in the water, submerging her body with a sigh of contentment. She could feel it working already (placebo, much?). Everything was calm, relaxed. If she didn’t have a reason to swear, there’d be no point in doing so.

Riko finally stepped out of the bathhouse, sliding the door shut behind her. She was covered only in a tightly-wrapped towel, her modest curves peeking out in every which angle.

“God damn, sometimes I forget how fucking beautiful you are—” Yo’s fist was immediately clenched in anger, having realized her slipup as soon as it happened, much to the amusement of the redhead. “I swear to god, whoever suggested this shitty-ass idea was dead wrong. Steam purifying your soul? Bunch of fucking bullshit if you ask me!”

“Yo-chan!” Riko pleaded half-heartedly, giggling in the process. “There are other people here, try to be civil. And _you’re_ the one that suggested we come here.”

“That may very well be, but…”

“But, what?~” Riko waited, her anticipatory smirk doing nothing to help Yo’s urge to curse.

“M-Maybe it’d work if you weren’t flaunting that cute little ass of yours right in my face!”

 

* * *

 

Yo flicked her tongue across Riko’s clit, teasing the redhead mercilessly. God, she tasted so fucking good. She’d stay there for hours, lapping up Riko’s juices, had the redhead not grown antsy, writhing in anticipation of eventual penetration.

“P-Please…Yo-chan…fuck me…”

Yo paused, a shit-eating grin crossing her lips. Had she heard that correctly? “…What did you say?”

“I said fuck me—”

“Riko Sakurauchi, you saucy little minx!” How easily she had forgotten - the quiet ones were always loudest in bed.

Riko sighed, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, I’m a hypocrite, now can we please move on?”

“You know, it’s kinda hot when you swear~”

“Ugh, just shut up and fuck me already!”

Yo finally complied, inserting her slick fingers deep inside her girlfriend. She felt sorry for Riko. At twenty-five dollars a pop for each lust-induced f-bomb, she’d be damned if she couldn’t give Riko her money’s worth.

 

 

 


End file.
